I'll Be Your Mirror
by LisbethDreams
Summary: Dr. Ewen Keenan's thoughts upon leaving Elizabeth. A series of brief episode tags, starting with the 1/3/2012 show. *By request, chapter 5 includes The Art Show.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Your Mirror is a brief episode tag for the 1/3/2012 Elizabeth and Ewen scenes.

I had to extrapolate from rumors/spoilers/thin air/wishful thinking to write this, please forgive me if it turns into a total fanwank.

* * *

><p>Ewen curses the phone call that takes him away from Elizabeth. It wasn't supposed to be this way, he wasn't supposed to get attached. He just can't help it, she makes him smile. He wants to be a "hand in [her] darkness" bringing her to the light.<p>

She looked so fragile the first time he saw her. He had finished his visit with Cassandra and decided to walk along the beach before returning to Port Charles. He loves the sound of the ocean, especially at night. A boat, not far from shore, drew his attention. He heard a splash and thought nothing of it at first. Oh he was curious enough to want to look closer, he may not have been in Port Charles for long but he already knew that strange things can occur on Spoon Island.

His years as a life guard came back to him quickly when he got close enough to see what appeared to be a body. Without thought for the cold he ripped of his coat, kicked off his shoes and dove into the cold sea. She was so tiny and fragile in his arms. He got her breathing and couldn't resist touching her porcelain skin. He goes to get her a warm blanket and returns to find that someone else had found her. He watches to assure himself that she's safe. The stranger said he's taking her to the hospital, reluctantly Ewen returned to Cassandra.

Over the next couple of weeks he can't help thinking about the woman he rescued. He sets up privileges at General Hospital and learns her name, Elizabeth Webber. A name that means she can be nothing to him, at least not now. Not while he has to, well that isn't important at the moment, he thinks to himself.

Ewen gets into his car, to go look for the missing Cassandra, an entanglement, he doesn't want right now but one that he's stuck with. He knows that he got through to Elizabeth this evening. That in the reflection of light from dingy acoustic tiles she saw her own strength. That strength surprised him, he has to admit. Seeing her at Shadybrook and listening to her conversations with Matt was very revealing. He laughs remembering the look on her face when he caught her trying to take a peak at his painting. "What a woman," he thinks in admiration.

Elizabeth is a woman who doesn't give up easily. He likes that about her. He hopes that he showed her that she was blind. If she could see what he sees, the beauty that she is, she would never have to be sad again.

He sees her.

* * *

><p>"I'll Be Your Mirror" is a song by The Velvet Underground and Nico<p>

**Lyrics**

I'll be your mirror  
>Reflect what you are, in case you don't know<br>I'll be the wind, the rain and the sunset  
>The light on your door to show that you're home<p>

When you think the night has seen your mind  
>That inside you're twisted and unkind<br>Let me stand to show that you are blind  
>Please put down your hands<br>'Cause I see you

I find it hard to believe you don't know  
>The beauty that you are<br>But if you don't let me be your eyes  
>A hand in your darkness, so you won't be afraid<p>

When you think the night has seen your mind  
>That inside you're twisted and unkind<br>Let me stand to show that you are blind  
>Please put down your hands<br>'Cause I see you

I'll be your mirror


	2. Chapter 2

1/6/2012 Episode Tag

I've been encouraged to continue these short episode tags, so here is another. It's more filler than a tag, since the episode ended on a cliff hanger reveal.

* * *

><p>Ewen enters the car and the soothing sounds of Gregorian Chant surround him. He closes the door and relaxes into the rich dark interior. It still has that new car sent. He unplugs from his cell phone, turning it off for a few moments of peace.<p>

He pulls the car out of General Hospital's parking ramp and guns it towards the harbor. He has to get to Spoon Island. His spies told him that Cassandra needs his attention once more. She's aptly named he thinks, now instead of just having to worry about Ethan Lovett, there is a new man wandering around Wyndemere, Damien Spinelli, the man who was there the night Elizabeth almost drowned.

At the time he was grateful that Spinelli stepped in to finish rescuing her. Ruefully, he has to admit that now he's a tad envious of that. Oh he loved her shocked smile when he asked her what she thought about him taking the job at GH. He enjoys teasing her. She might become too much of a distraction but right now he just doesn't care.

He could have hid in the shower for just a few moments and let her conversation with Monica end, they would have both left the locker room and he could have gone one day without seeing her. No, not him. He never hides, at least, not unless it's useful. He couldn't stand the way Monica was speaking to her, the tone, the anger, but more importantly, who ever this Jason is, Ewen thinks, as he goes through a yellow light a bit faster than is prudent, Elizabeth already has a new rescuer. No one else need apply.

That reminds him that he hasn't checked in about this evening. He flips on his phone and makes a quick call, "Something has come up with Cassandra, I still expect to be there by eight. … Yes, yes, it's all under control, no worries. … I'll catch you up at eight. Have a grilled tuna steak and some of the Hahn Premium ready for me. Thanks." He flips the cell to silent and finds himself wondering if Elizabeth likes beer.

"I've got to stop thinking about her," he says chagrined.

At the harbor he pulls his car into boat house number 11 and parks. The electronic door shuts behind him, no one would know the car was there, unless they saw him enter. He jumps into the boat he's been using to access the island, opens the electronic door on the harbor side and pulls away from the hidden dock. "Let's go see what mess Cassandra is in now."


	3. Chapter 3

**1/17/12 Episode Tag**

Ewen swirls the paint covered brush in "The Masters" brush cleaner, his long fingers caress the bristles as he washes away the paint. As the turquoise swirl covers the washbasin he can't help thinking about Elizabeth's insight.

"I want a better life, just not a different one. I would never want to go back or forward in time."

There is one thing in his life that he wishes never happened. That one act has put him at a disadvantage, made him less than his own man. The fantasy of being free appeals to him.

"But if you go back nothing changes and if you go forward you might miss what's right in front of you."

The look in her eyes as she said that, the earnest truthfulness, the faith that everything is alright as it is tore at his heart. He hates himself a little more because of his past, because he knows he's not everything she believes him to be. "I want to be," he thinks, putting down the clean brush and picking up another.

"All you can do is make the most of the time that's been given to you."

He had to leave the room with a cryptic, "I see, my work here is done". He didn't want to, walking out of that room, away from her was painful. He hadn't taken her into that room for a romantic rendezvous and he wasn't about to push the boundaries and break the trust she's given him. Trust he knows he hasn't rightfully earned.

She is not what he expected, not what he was given to believe. Every time he meets her she surprises him, intrigues him. He couldn't resist checking up on her again, to see if what she said held true. Her eyes showed that she meant it, she is happy with her life, at peace. It makes him happy to see her happy. He doesn't want anything, or anyone, to take that away from her. He is very protective, perhaps in danger of becoming possessive, of her smile.

He absentmindedly puts the brushes away, his mind on the biggest obstacle that stands between him and what he wants, Cassandra and her newly found independence. He would love for her to be cured but it's not something that can controls. He has a job to do and he will do it to the best of his abilities, not matter how much it may dismay him. He needs to take control of that situation.

He calls out to Albert, an old family retainer, "My friend, I won't be eating here tonight. I have to go to Wyndemere." As he takes replaces his paint spattered shirt and walks out the door he plans, it starts with renting the Cassadine mausoleum.


	4. Chapter 4

**2/1/12 More of a missing scene than an episode tag.**

Ewen slams his foot down on the accelerator. It roars to life and he takes the corner far too fast. He doesn't realize how fast he's driving at first, nor how hard his fingers grip the steering wheel.

"Dammit," he curses out loud as he nearly hits a pedestrian. He takes stock of himself and realizes how tense he is and the speed at which he's driving. "What was it I just said to Elizabeth about how no one can be present all the time?"

He takes a deep breath, visualizing the air filling his lungs from the bottom up. He slowly loosens his fingers, one at a time. His foot goes gently down on the accelerator and he makes sure to stay within the speed limit.

He's mad at himself. He realized three seconds after the elevator door shut that he missed an opportunity to ask her to attend the opening with him. He does that sometimes, misses cues. She lighted up like a flame when he mentioned the show.

He should have noticed then. But his powers of observation sometimes betray him. Especially, when the object of his gaze means so much to him. She had just rightfully reprimanded him for overstepping the bounds of propriety, going to her house on Christmas Eve. He got lost in that thought and then, well then he missed cues.

It wasn't until Elizabeth asked about his painting that he figured out just how long it's been since he picked up a brush. He hasn't been taking care of himself, all of his time has been consumed with Cassandra and her blatant disregard for her well being.

All it took was seeing how close Dr. Hunter was standing to Elizabeth and seeing how sad she looked to make him stop thinking about Cassandra at the hospital. He knew it wasn't his place but he interrupted anyway. He deliberately chose the most inflammatory introduction, saying, "Sounds like now would be a good time for a return to the supply closet."

Probably not the most gallant turn of phrase but it made him feel good at the time. It also makes it clear that he needs to stop obsessing about Cassandra's case. He makes up his mind to get back to painting and to go to the opening tomorrow. He wants to see Elizabeth outside the hospital. That decision relaxes him and his mind goes back to the profile he wrote for the Port Charles Police Department. He forgot to mention something to the officers.

Knowing that he's seen Dante at the coffee shop, Ewen turns the car around and heads there. At least today was good for something and maybe tomorrow would be even better.


	5. The Art Show

**The Art Show**

Dedicated to those that made personal requests for this missing scene.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looks at the printed Google map and reviews the directions while stopped at a red light. "North on Ames, take a right on Holland, then a left on Van Ness. The gallery is on the left."<p>

"That can't be true," she muses out loud. "I've been up and down the street 4 times, there is no gallery on the left. I hate Google maps, it's always wrong. Maybe I should get one of those GPS things – but then they could be wrong too."

Maybe I shouldn't go she thinks. Maybe he won't be there? Or worse, maybe he would be there? She decides to try one more time, if she can't find the gallery she's going home in defeat. She looks around at the intersection and notices a small strip mall the North side of the street. The light turns green and the cars begin to move, she pulls up and notices a sign that says "Park West", tucked in the corner and easy to miss.

"There it is, Park West Gallery. Darn it, I can't make a left turn now." She scowls at the printed directions, "The gallery is on the right, the right, not the left.. Lefts and rights make a difference you know."

She drives up the first available intersection and makes a u-turn. She parks the car and checks her make-up in the rear view mirror before heading inside. Near the entrance, her gaze is caught by a painting of the sea. The paint swirls exudes an energy that matches the sea in its wildest tempest. Her breath catches and she, unthinkingly, clutches at her throat.

The painting is both violent and peaceful, like the sea itself. The waves reach out or the canvas. The artist chose dark blues except for an underlying cerulean. The night sky was dark, Orion guards the scene. A shaft of moonlight shines down on the water, shining on a small object in the water.

"Do you like it?"

She turns towards the warm Australian voice that speaks from behind her. "I don't know. It both entrances and ..."

"And?"

"I've always loved the sea. I knew it could be dangerous and I'm not afraid of it even though I almost drowned but this painting. … The water surrounds the lighted object, it's held safe in the light, but the water, the water is reaching for it, holding it in dangerous arms."

She turns back towards the painting, "Dangerous but perhaps protective too. It's almost like the waives are pushing the object towards the beach, towards safety. I love it, it's raw and beautiful."

The door opens and someone calls out, "There you are Ewen, Prescott Floyd is looking for you. He wants to write an interview with you to feature along with the review of you work."

Elizabeth turns back towards Ewen, "Your work?"

Ewen, not taking his eye's off Elizabeth's calls back, "Tell him I am busy or better yet, use the words reclusive and enigmatic, he'll eat it up."

The door shuts and Ewen and Elizabeth are left alone. Ewen doesn't answer her question, "You're late. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I got a little lost on my way."

"A little lost, but you found your own way."

She answers in a small voice, "Yes, I did." Her voice trails off as she gets lost in his warm eyes. His eyes get closer, she steps forward drawn toward him when they are interrupted.

"Park West Gallery, February Showing, New Artist, Ewen Keenan. Psychiatrist and painter, is there anything you don't do?" Matt Hunter asks.

Elizabeth steps back from Ewen and says, startled, "Matt! What are you doing here?"

Maxie answers, "He is taking me out on a date."

Ewen interrupts, "Excellent, than you won't want us to interrupt you. Elizabeth shall we go in, there are many more pieces inside? I hope you both enjoy the show."

"I thought you haven't picked up a brush in weeks. How did you get ready for the show?"

"Thankfully, I had enough paintings already finished."

"Is the painting you were working on at Shadybrook here?"

"No, that one is not finished. When it is, would you like a private viewing?"

Matt interjects, "An excellent idea, just let Maxie and I know when it is, we'll bring Elizabeth."

Maxie grabs Matt's arm and says angrily, "He's so cute sometimes. Come on Matt, lets look at the paintings quick. Maybe we can still make the club opening Kate wanted to send me to this evening."

Elizabeth and Ewen could just make out Maxie grumbling as they walked away, "Elizabeth talked you into coming here, didn't she?"

Elizabeth says to Ewen, "I didn't."

He smiles warmly, "I know. I'm very glad you came. Very glad."

"I almost turned around and went home without coming here."

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't."

"I like that about you, that you don't give up easily."

"Thank you. I wish I could say what I liked best about you, but other than liking tea with honey and a few other things, I don't know much."

"Come look at my paintings. We can talk about my story as we look"

She looks around the room, "I think I'm going to really like your story. Cause I see you.


	6. Chapter 6

2/9/12 & 2/10/12 Episode Tags

* * *

><p>Ewen signs the order for three days of observation at Shadybrooke for the jumper Epiphany sent his way and could kick himself.<p>

"You can be a real idiot," he mumbles out loud. Elizabeth asked him out and what did he do. He did his job, the patient needed him. He knows he can be kind of spacey. It makes him a decent psychiatrist. He knows how to focus on the activity at hand, working with a patient, relaxing and letting his patient's worries drain away at the end of the day, but sometimes his priorities may seem strange to other people.

He was formulating an answer when his attention was caught by a nurse letting him know he could see his patient. He likes to assess suicidal patients as soon as possible after the attempt. It helps him to make the best judgment about possible treatments and gives him a benchmark to monitor the patient's level of improvement.

Elizabeth is the first thing he thinks of when his mind is free from helping his patient. He hopes he hasn't offended her. His mind wanders to Matt and his lame comment. Ewen knows that Dr. Hunter was comment on his and Elizabeth's conversation. He won't apologize for liking to paint. He learned a long time ago that some people's lame is another person's passion. Nor will he apologize for his interest in Elizabeth. From what he can tell, Elizabeth only considers Dr. Hunter to b a friend.

Which makes him ponder the quality of the men in Port Charles. He resists thinking that Hunter goes a long way to explaining why Elizabeth has extended so much effort on her ex-husband. Ewen senses that how Elizabeth reacts to Hunter and the liberties she allows are examples of how she responds to her ex. She has a very deep inferiority complex to overcome.

He shakes his head and thinks, "And I walk away without giving her an answer." He decides to track her down and give her an answer. Epiphany tells him that she went to Kelly's for a quick dinner before her next shift.

He's impressed with how she handles his walking away from her earlier in the day. "Maybe I'll see you there." She wasn't hurt by his actions, confused maybe ,but not hurt. It's a sign that she believes in herself more than when he first saw her at Shadybrooke. That or she doesn't think about him as much as he thinks about her. Ewen decides to forget that thought remember how she smiled after his invitation and look forward to taking Elizabeth to the ball.


	7. Chapter 7

**February 16, 2012 Episode Tag**

(These serial tags will only make sense if one pays attention to the emotion and not so much the detail. I can only guess at what's going to happen next in the story. … The ending of this tag is based on a rumor/spoiler.)

* * *

><p>Ewen is eager for his date with Elizabeth. For the first time since he can remember, he allows himself to let a patient be. He leaves Cassandra with Ethan, not wanting to be late for Elizabeth.<p>

Closing the door, he feels a sharp pain in his left temple. He clutches at it and the world presses in on him, but the pain passes and he makes his way to his room.

In his room he finds his newest Armani pressed and waiting. His shirt is the palest turquoise, the color of sea foam under a midday sun. He searches for the only pair of cufflinks he brought with to Port Charles and finds them, each a simple gold E.

He hurries to get ready. As he puts on the shirt, he pauses as a sharp pain nearly brings him to his knees. He clutches at the free standing mirror in front of him and catches sight of himself. He mutters, "sometimes you can be twisted and unkind".

Again the pain passes. Ewen is ready in plenty of time. He crosses the harbor in his own boat and transfers to his car. He reaches for the door handle on his car and remembers nothing after. He wakes to find a message from Elizabeth on his cell and realizes that he is an hour past time for their date.

He checks his head and doesn't find any bumps or bruises. His suit is still mostly clean. "Not now," he curses at these all to frequent blackouts.

He knows it isn't a good idea to drive, but waiting for Albert means being even later for Elizabeth. He thinks about calling her and decides against it. Explanations must be made in person. She deserves more than a phone call.

At the Metro Court he comes across two women, one attacking the other. He helps a woman up off the floor and puts himself between her and a distinguished older woman wielding a large knife.

She looks at him knowingly, "Well isn't this lucky. I get to meet Cinderellla and he's late for the ball."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm ending this episode tag series. It doesn't mean I won't write the occasional episode tag or that I'm done writing for E&E. I just think this series has gotten way off base with what the show airs.

So the last of "I'll be Your Mirror":

**February 24, 2012 – Episode tag**

Ewen is pissed. He rarely lets work affect his emotions. Becoming a psychiatrist meant a lot to him; he worked hard to get his degree and he loves his work. He wants to help his patients, to bring them peace.

Recently, he's resented the time one of his patients takes …. Cassandra. She left for Port Charles before he could help her and that worried him. Then the director of Shadybrooke offered him a job. He had read about Ewen in a trade paper and thought his alternative methods would be a good addition to their treatment options. It seemed fortuitous, so Ewen leaped at the opportunity.

He doesn't regret coming to Port Charles, because he met Elizabeth here. Tonight was supposed to be their first official date. He was excited for it, but a patient needed him and this time it wasn't Cassandra, so he went to work.

The patient was obviously mentally unstable but was also obviously lying. Ewen couldn't help but review his sessions with Cassandra. Looking back he found a pattern of similarity between what Cassandra said to him and this new patient. She was lying.

His evening ruined, he decided to check on her and finding her doing everything he advised her not to do made him more angry. He was done, Ethan could take care of Cassandra, he has patients who really need him and he hopes, his budding relationship with Elizabeth.

He didn't know where he was going to go when he left Spoon Island. It was too late to just show up at Elizabeth's door. Good thing, because he met Kate. He knows now that he'll never run out of patients in this town. Port Charles needs him.

The end.


End file.
